AVP: Test Subject
by Yautjaian Darkness
Summary: Male Xenomorphs 'Sharp' are a rare sight even if one has a crush on you not to mention a full grown Yautja 'Talon', what is a girl to do. See how a young woman deals with non-human males finding a sudden interest towards her.
1. Chapter 1

Year: 2067

Location: London, England, United Kingdom

Time: 11:36pm

"Report in do you copy, Report in is there anyone alive out there"

Nothing but dead silence from the report no surprises they are dead all is lost without her crew Ana's chances of survival has ended in failure now standing alone in the once busy metropolis of London. Within five weeks the whole city has become a total shit storm well more of a shit storm as Ana had always hated the city life for many reason but she won't bore you with the detail other then explain on how this situation came to be.

The Weyland-Yutani located in London was the first section to capture a live serpent or xenomorph if you will, how this involved Ana is she was the one who captured it but foolishly the restraints where not up to match with the serpent as it managed to escape and from the most peculiar out come. The xenomorph showed some strange behaviour as the test subject showed signs of affection towards Ana this left utter confusion for the young woman.

The test subject was given the name Sharp for it's long spear like tail something about it bought others to compare it by looking upon Sharp and comparing him with photos of past images of xenomorphs over the years. For starters this one is male a rare species to find in the xenomorph species, the male xenomorph's size was indeed larger than the common female no doubt stronger and from the looks of Sharp's body he was indeed muscular with a male human like structured body. With one thing that was unexpected the xenomorph male lacked sexual interest for female xenomorphs but only in Ana; strange behaviour to one's mind.

Looking back on her notes and looking at the test subject it was clear to her team this was no ordinary xenomorph sure the test subject had it's key features for xenomorphs but the muscle mass seemed almost human.

Sharp as Ana had named him seem to focus his full time and attention on her she couldn't find the reason why or she just didn't care her job was done and she wanted to leave it at that but it wasn't left alone the test subject managed to escape leaving many dead as Sharp clawed his way through but once seeing Ana in the mist of the panic that he caused he stopped and stared at her. Ana watched the serpent staring directly at her with her pistol held tightly within her hand but before either one of them could react the lights were out leaving the location of the area pitch black.

Once the lights had returned to it's proper stage everything was of the same but with one different Sharp was gone and to find it more bone chilling Ana of the situation as Ana sat amongst the many lying faced down body's covered in blood she was the only one whom was unharmed and was still alive sitting in the sea of dead bodies.

Finally getting enough strength to pick herself up she carefully left the lab taking with her the need weaponry such as a assault rifle, two handguns placed at the side of her hips and a xenomorph tracking device. Ana tied her hair back to perform a ponytail she left the lab and utters in the words "here we go again" but this time Ana is working alone in capturing the very same xenomorph known as Sharp.


	2. Don't Lecture

Dear Readers:

SEX!

Now that I got your attention I just like to get one thing sorted and off my chest. It has come to my attention that people can't help themselves but to lecture the most is for the Female Yautja now I am aware of the female yautja from the actual truth of them of the AVP novels.

Now there is no need to lecture me however I will make the females as I want them to be in my story, before I get into chapter 2 I need to feel that I can write an AVP story without getting a lecture about the female Yautja if you are the person whom to lecture me I must warn you I will block you tough but fair I am the one who is writing the story here and please allow me to unleash my imagination as it says on the website title.

I don't like blocking people cause it makes me feel like a dick please don't make me do that however I will accept the friendly helpful advice such as letting me know about spelling errors and so on that I will accept cause to be fair I can be shit at spelling sometimes.

I hope I wasn't too harsh but sometimes a ranger has to start a few fires just to get a point out.

The Gothic Xenomorph,


	3. Chapter 2

Normally walking around London or any city for that matter would be an easy task to do but unfortunately that is no longer an easy task my friends in fact it is extremely difficult to do so with the count of aliens in the city killing everything in sight. Well I believe aliens is a little sugar coated for them the proper term for them is Yautja, humanoid creatures from a planet that remains unknown. For years the remaining humans have tried countless times searching for their planet to find some weakness towards them but the search for their planet has ended in failure thusly we're doomed.

Yautja a are normally 8 to 9 feet tall with larger rippling muscles something about them brings a strange attraction towards them call me crazy but some are not that bad looking; life without another human man can make you do some crazy things.

Their true appearance is covered by their emotionless stoned cold metal mask only a handful of people have seen an unmasked Yautja but unfortunately the yautja are not a pretty sight, good reason why I haven't been so desperately to fuck yet, the yautja's face is a massive turn off 'thank god for that'.

Another reason why humans don't venture through the destroyed ruins of London is because Yautjas need to feel the touch of a young woman pressed against their alien manhood therefore another reason why the last remaining humans on earth don't get out much well mostly women they fear of getting raped by those foul creatures the truth is women have been raped, kidnapped and sold into sexual slavery even worse when human males sell to Yautjas a young human women just to get the yautja to spare his evil twisted life thankfully Yautjas live be honor and take cowardliness as an insult, I was glad to see the yautja kill him but I did felt a sense sadness for the young woman the yautja got a free living sex toy to play with poor girl, oh well being weak will only get you killed out here moving on then.

Being at on top of your toes nearly 24/7 is going to give you a life of total harshness I remember leaving my only sister behind in the hands of a yautja the cruel part is if they fall behind they get left behind so sad but true, the women that get taken away by a yautja are never seen again.

You're asking yourself why is this stuck up bitch like myself still alive how is it possible that you lived while your sister is gone. Well that is an easy one to answer, TOUGHEN THE FUCK UP! God being weak gets you killed and my little sister was weak I couldn't save her even if I wanted to if you were in my situation you would understand how hard it is for me to go through with my life yes I do feel sadness knowing my only sister is gone but if that were to be me instead of her I can assure you she would of done the same to me.

Moving on from my troubled family life I must kill that son of a bitch xenomorph before he to gets adjusted with the other many escaped xenomorphs already plaguing through this once busy city known as London 'Oh did I forget to mention Yautja are not the only thing to watch out for those damn xenomorphs are another pain in my ass I also have to deal with thanks god thank you so bloody much'.


	4. Chapter 3

**Dear Predator-Chick **

**Might I suggest for you to find another story with a low rating rather then telling me to go easy on the sex talk with Yautjas raping young women. You will just have to deal with the fact on how the story is written I have read your reviews and I thought to them as weak attempt to tell me how to write my own stories. I will not listen on what you tell me this story has the right rating of MA now I suggest you find a story with a low rating to suit your needs because I will not change my plot of AVP: Test Subject to suit your needs now would you be so kindly to cease from all the reviews telling me not to write about women getting raped by Yautja.**

Night time is a bad time to leave the safety of your well if you can call it a home, J- Block Base Camp since we never really talked upon having a fucking name for this place so I guess that the name had to do but lets not ramble on the location's name. I have more important things to worry about other then the fact I have to locate and kill a xenomorph, I also need to watch my back for any perving yautjas out there. Speaking for myself I should know more about perving yautja then anybody else since I've got one who has been watching and stalking me for the last past six months going by the name of Talon.

Sick freak watches and waits for me waiting for me to make the wrong move and BAM! He's got me but after six months he hasn't got me yet doesn't mean he won't stop following me, he is very conniving though I shouldn't flatter myself my looks do not make the standard of the bimbo type that somehow most yautja go for a dumb blonde, pity I had blonde hair once well I used to before I had shaved it all off and made myself a gothic like pixie cut with green and black highlights trust me I found myself more relaxed if I stick out like thron in a flower bed.

Once leaving the base camp right then and there I felt the eyes staring upon me no doubt Talon is up to his old tricks again and I have to admit it is rather cute he spends all that trouble looking for me which is quite flattering if you were to ask me but again the ramble still passes through my thoughts. Ana be understanding on your situation at hand I should be more concerned about finding this xenomorph rather then thinking about some yautja watching me but no doubt I should keep my eyes open upon the roof tops you never know what that old yautja Talon is up to, conniving bastard isn't he.

While keeping my focus I could not resist to look at the sights of the city it didn't suit to my thoughts very well old burnt out cars in the streets and speaking of streets they were left to rumble so far where I stand is the clean side of the once proud city that did host the olympics so many times, I could not even begin to describe on how the worse pockets of London are I could give you one example old upside down hanging skinned bodies hanging from old traffic lights and yes the smell is overpowering thank god for gas masks.


End file.
